Love Sick
by MySpecialDream
Summary: Marie has been acting weird lately and Lee and May are getting worried. They're afraid she might be Love Sick. Sorry, sucky description,I know, but please read! Edit: There's going to be Eddy/Lee and Ed/May but its mostly just DD/MARIE!
1. Chapter 1

Marie watched the clouds slowly crawl across the sky and just thought and thought about everything. She lay on dry grass that made her itch and this place she found by herself long ago, this place was away from the cul-de-sac and away from trailer park. It was very quiet in her place and it was nice and warm. There was a warm breeze that pushed and pulled Marie's blue hair. Marie let out a sigh that disturbed the silence that was surrounding her. She was out of it today, after all it was _that_ day. "It's about that time again," she said sitting up and just as she predicted in the distance she could hear her sisters, Lee and May.

"Marie! Marie!"

Marie got up and started towards her sisters. "Marie! Marie!" She climbed out of the bushes into an alley of the cul-de-sac and said, "Quit your yapping, I'm right here!"

"Where do go, when you disappear like that? You had us worried," Lee said and put a hand on Marie's shoulder.

Marie smirked and replied, "It's a secret."

"Whatever," May said. "Can we go find the Ed boys; I haven't seen Ed in like forever?"

Marie smiled at the thought and couldn't wait to see Double D now. "Let's go find them."

So they all went off and Marie was still a little spacey from being alone in her space and all the quietness. Then they spotted the Eds. May and Lee instantly pounced for Eddy and Ed but Marie was much more clever and walked around the fiasco and stood there waiting for Double D to back out of the commotion just like she knows he would and so he did.

Double D snuck out of the bunch and his head was swerving from side to side looking out for Marie. Then he bumped right into her and quickly turned to her with frightful eyes. "Hello, Double D," Marie said seductively and scratched under his chin with her finger.

"M-Marie," Double D squeaked. Marie chuckled and kind of shivered at the sound of her name. "Don't do this Marie, please. I beg you."

Marie smirked. "What do you think I'm going to do to you?"'

"I-I don't know…" Double D replied, uncertain.

"What?" Marie said struck very suddenly with a memory.

"I don't know?" Double D said again confused.

Marie frowned and let go of Double D and turned away from him. Double D was confused by her actions. "Are you feeling alright, Marie?" Double D asked and started to reach for her.

That made a rosy color bloom in her cheeks. _What's going on with me?_ Marie thought, this was all new to her. _Am I sick?_ "Don't touch me, Sock Head," Marie shouted and ran away from it all.

"Marie!" May and Lee ran after her.

"What just happened?" Eddy said and they were all left confused.

…

"Marie, what's wrong? What happened?" Lee shouted after her sister.

Marie had finally stopped and turned around. "I think I'm sick," Marie said with a head on her forehead.

"You are not sick! Kankers never get sick!" Lee shouted but not too loud.

"Yeah except that time with Grandma―" May started.

"Enough!" Lee yelled at May and leaned in a whispered to her.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, sorry Lee," May said after Lee finished whispering.

"Now, tell us what's really wrong," Lee said to Marie.

"I don't know… Double D did something to me," Marie replied.

"What? What'd he do? Did he hurt you? I'll pound him into the pavement," Lee shouted her red curls bouncing slightly to emphasize the 'pound him' part.

"No, Lee. I don't know this is so confusing! I hate it!" Marie shouted into the air, Marie then started to walk away from them.

"Are you going to disappear on us again?" Lee asked. Marie said nothing but disappeared to her place again. Once she was there she laid down were she always laid and looked at the blue sky.

"I don't know…" Marie said trying the words out on her tongue. She has probably said those words more than she could even count but know she realized how confusing those words were. They were so uncertain, so confusing. It pissed her off. "I don't know." She growled the words this time.

"_What're you going to do now Grandma?" the little blue haired girl asked._

"_I don't know, Marie."_

Marie covered her eyes with her arm as tears began to flow at the memory. "Grandma," Marie whimpered. Her tears quickly dried and she put on a scowl as she headed back towards the trailer park. Once there, May started talking nonsense and Lee kept eyeing Marie.

Before they all went to bed Lee passed by Marie and muttered, "You better not be sick."

**A/N:** Hi, this story is going how I least expected it. So, I'm not sure what's going to happen next. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review if you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie decided to sleep in the next morning because she was cozy in her nest of a bed and had nothing to worry about. No matter how much Lee and May shook and jumped on the bed she would just shoo them away weakly and mumble, "Five more minutes."

"Fine," Lee finally gave up and May and Lee went out to terrorize some kids for the day. As they left Lee shouted back, "Your loss."

Like Marie, Double D liked to stray from his usual group to be a lone for a few moments, if not longer. Double D was still confused about Marie's reaction yesterday. He had done nothing that he could think of that would hurt her in any way. How could he when she smothered him every chance she got?

Double D shook his head to empty his mind and become more relaxed. Then he realized he was lost in the forest that was hopefully close to the cul-de-sac. He then came to an opening to a small field of dry grass. He walked to the middle and saw a worn indentation in the grass. It was an indentation of a body and there were blue hairs were the head would lie. He leaned down and pulled out tweezers and a Ziploc baggy. He pinched one of the hairs with the tweezers and placed it in the bag. He inspected the hair closer and said, "Marie?" in realization. He put the bag into his pocket and he then found a well worn path in the trees and brush of the forest that led to an alley of the cul-de-sac.

Double D looked at the trees and then a voice came from behind him. "Hey, Sock Head!"

Double D turned to see is two buddies. Ed came up to Double D, crying and said, "The three musketeers cannot be one without three."

Double D looked at Ed dumb struck then shook his head. "Thank you, Ed. I'll take that as you were worried," Double D said. The three went off to try a new scam of Eddy's.

…

Marie had trouble dragging herself out of bed. Marie smoothed her hair and dressed herself. She left the trailer and went to find her sisters. She kicked pebbled and had her hands in her pockets. She was soon in the cul-de-sac and she saw Eddy was up to another one of his schemes, dragging Double D into it like he always did.

Eddy's plan would crash and burn like they always did; she knew that and wondered where her sisters were. She ended up wandering all over the cul-de-sac looking for May and Lee but couldn't find them. Then something unexpected happened.

She was in the alley about to retire to her place when from behind her a voice called, "Marie."

She turned around and was surprised to see it was Double D. He got closer to her and said, "May I ask you a question, Marie?"

Marie took a step back. She was usually the one to approach him not him. "Um… sure," she replied a little unsure and tense.

"May I show you something?" he asked very politely.

"Sure," Marie said once more.

"This way please," he said and walked into the forest and kept looking around, looking unsure of something. She followed him though and they were walking along the path she made from all the times she went to and left her place.

Did he find my place? Marie wondered. And Double D led Marie to her place and to the place she would always lie. He pointed at the spot and said, "You see here? There is an indentation of a human being; it looks to be an outline of you, Marie."

"So," she shot out at him. "What of it?" Marie wasn't really angry or annoyed with him but she didn't want to be around him too much and this was her place.

Marie remembered it when it was a meadow full of beautiful flowers. This was Marie and her Grandma's place but once her Grandma died the flowers died too and it was only Marie's now.

Marie didn't want anyone here but her especially Double D. Marie could feel herself getting feverish and she turned around crossed her arms as if she didn't care about what he had to say. But she really just didn't want him to see her getting flustered.

"I don't mean to get you upset. I'm just curious, have you been here before?" Double D said cautiously because he didn't know what she'd do to him if he got her mad.

Marie was trying to find a way to make him leave but tell no one about this place. "Leave right now and don't ever come back. And don't you dare tell anyone about this place or else," she yelled at him and raised a fist.

"Okay, okay," Double D said and went away from her place. Double D was a gentleman so he wouldn't tell anyone or return to that place ever again just like she asked.

Marie was left there and she just let out a big sigh and rubbed her face with her hands. She had a headache now. She then left for home because it was getting late already.


	3. Chapter 4

"How're you feeling today, Marie?" May asked hanging upside down from a tree branch. "Are you ready to go see our dearest Eds?"

Marie sat there with her back against the trunk of the tree and just kept trying to blow her blue bangs out of her face but failed and they fell back into place over her eye. "No," she simply said and blew at her bangs again.

"Marie, stop being a stupid head! You're depriving me of seeing my Ed boy!" May hopped down from the tree. Lee glanced at the two of them as Marie lunged at May. Marie had May's wrists pinned and was sitting on her stomach.

"Marie! Get off of me!" May squirmed under Marie's weight, but it was futile. Lee then came over and pulled Marie off of May easily.

"We're going to see the Ed boys, whether you like it or not, Marie." Lee let go of them and started walking and they followed their older sister without an argument. Marie walked with her hands in her pockets and kept blowing at her bangs.

They found the Eds quickly but Marie stayed back a little and watched the show, for a change. May chased the brain dead Ed around until she jumped and caught him around the ankles, tripping him and May quickly climb on top of him to sit on his stomach. It wasn't graceful but it was a smart tactic on May's part. Lee was chasing after the greedy Eddy. Marie didn't know what Lee saw in him. Maybe she liked him because of his scams. Lee didn't look it but she was a penny pincher, and always looking to spend the least she could and earn a quick dollar whenever she got the chance.

Lee was advancing on Eddy quickly and cornered him in the dead end of the alley way that was nearby. Through all the chaos Marie could see Double D. His head was swiveling around in every direction to see what was happening to his friends and Marie noticed that his knees shook a little. Marie looked at his frightened face and snickered and couldn't resist any longer.

Marie decided to sneak up on him once more so, just like the last time she made her way around the chaos and took quiet steps toward him. "Hey Double D." Marie said and Double D quickly turned to look at Marie. She pounced on him and took him to the pavement. She was sitting on his stomach and laughed mischievously.

Before he could complain or yell, Marie laid her lips on his to keep him quiet. It only lasted a second but she savored that one second. It wasn't the first time she had kissed him like this but the kiss started a buzz in the back of her head. She didn't let it faze her though and proceeded to kiss his cheeks, his nose, his neck, and once more on his lips.

Then all of a sudden Lee and May pulled Marie off of him and dragged her off as she laughed. She blew a kiss to him, mockingly and started moving on her own feet again and got away quickly with her sisters.

"I think you went too far, Marie," May said when they were almost home.

"Since when has there been a 'too far.'" Marie replied and scoffed. "Besides, I didn't do anything crazy, gosh."

"Yeah, but just a while ago you were all… weird," Lee said and Marie just shrugged.

"You're the weird one, Lee." Marie just went on strutting along the sidewalk with her arms crossed over her chest. Now, she was bored out of her mind. Marie stopped and looked over her shoulder at her sisters. "Do we have a life out of the Ed boys?"

"What are you saying?" Lee asked. "Of course we do. What are you, stupid?"

"Oh, yeah, we do…" May hopped up to offer something to the conversation. "We help around the house."

Marie and Lee stopped to stare at their sister and moments later they were busting a gut laughing so hard. After wiping away the tears, Lee said seriously, "We should start to do stuff around the house, Ma works hard, you know?"

Marie and May nodded silently in agreement. "We do each other's hair sometimes and we watch TV and we… do other stuff!" May continued.

Marie and Lee just nodded and they finally got back to their trailer. Marie lay down on the couch and switched the TV on. Marie wasn't really paying attention though. May settled herself on the ground and painted her toe nails red. Lee was in her room, probably putting her hair in curlers even though her hair was curly enough.

Marie yawned and fell asleep.

"_Don't tell me that story again, Grandma please."_

"_But you don't understand fully yet, besides this time, I'll tell you the whole story Marie."_

"_Okay, Grandma."_

"_Never ever fall in love."_

"_I know, Grandma."_

"_Love will only bring you down. I was in love and it was too late for me when I found out how cruel a man can be. All they do is lie and they are heartless creatures."_

"_But Grandma, what about Daddy?"_

"_You're father was raised right."_

"_And May and Lee's daddies?"_

"_They care enough, but you understand what I'm saying right Marie?"_

"…"

"_Never fall in love, never give in, and give men Hell."_

"_Yes, Grandma."_

Marie gasped as she woke up. That dream put her into her right senses. She was ready again; she was ready to torture Double D with affection. Marie smirked and started to plan for what she'd do next.

**A/N:** Thank you for being patient! I will get around to working on some of my stories, so here is the next chapter of Love Sick!


	4. Actual Chapter 4

"Eddy, this will do nothing but make a mess and besides the slide is not as stable as it looks…" Double D was trying to convince Eddy to just shut down the whole production. Eddy had Double D up for almost a complete twenty four hours building a slide from rickety boards and heavy tubes, complete with 49 stairs that led up to the opening, in which you entered the slide and would be let out into a pool of almost all of the pillow in the cul-de-sac and the chickens that Ed stole from Rolf's yard.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Shut it, sock head… It'll work; you just need to be more confident in yourself." He slapped Double D on the back, hard, with an arrogant yet confident smirk on his face.

Double D sighed and rubbed his temples. "Whatever you say, Eddy…"

"The chickens are getting in my gravy, Double D!" Ed interjected at that moment, he was holding a fat chicken and he looked sad… apparently because his gravy.

Double D looked at Ed and sighed with a small smile. "I'm sorry to hear that, Ed."

Eddy on the other laughed. "You better hide your gravy, lumpy!"

That sent Ed into a panic and he threw himself into the pool of pillows and dived below the surface.

"Now let's get to business!" Eddy yelled and Double D knelt before the pooled tried searching for Ed. "Come and slide down the Moo-Fa-Gumba Epic Slide of Fun! Come now, only 50 cents!"

Double D looked up at Eddy and gave him the strangest look. "The Moo-Fa-Gumba Epic Slide of Fun?"

"Yupperooney, Sock Head!" Eddy grinned. "I have a good feeling about this one!"

Soon the cul-de-sac kids were flocking to it, Rolf red in the face angry at the Ed boys for kidnapping his chickens and when Rolf pulled one of his chickens from the pillows Ed came up with it.

"My gravy is safe, Eddy!"

"Good job, lumpy!" Eddy threw a 'thumbs up' and collected a coin from Kevin, even he was interested by the slide.

As Kevin started climbing the stairs to the top, Double D was growing antsy, noticing the whole thing swayed a little with each step and the other cul-de-sac kids were growing excited, even Eddy. He was growing more excited than anyone else because maybe just this one time, his idea would actually work. No one noticed the Kankers heading towards the event.

Kevin let out a loud 'Whoop!' that echoed, before he plunged himself down the slide. It was actually pretty cool and Kevin made a safe landing in the pool of pillows, the pillows spat out a couple of feathers. Everyone seemed to have held their breaths, especially Double D. The whole contraption creaked a little when Kevin was going down but then it swayed back into place and it stayed standing. Everyone went wild, the cul-de-sac kids started shouting and pushing towards Eddy to pay for their turn.

A little ways away, Lee grinned. "That's my man!"

Eddy was now the happiest person alive and Double D practically fainted from relief but then the contraption made a loud moan and it all came crashing down. Then for some odd reason, the pillows then flew up into the air from a stream of hot steam that came from the man hole under all of the pillows. Feathers in flurries then started floating down all over the cul-de-sac.

Everything was silent and then all of the cul-de-sac kids started moaning and groaning and hurried for their houses. Eddy stood their wide eyed, holding a jar full of shiny quarters and Double D's jaw was dropped and it looked like he was about to start crying and Ed was just standing there trying to catch a single feather but kept missing.

"Money… m-money! They left their money!" Eddy started hopping from foot to foot.

Then Lee shriek and ran to stand under the cover of a tree, she was clutching her hair and started trying to pulled the feathers out. Eddy pointed and started laughing, dancing around the tree because she wasn't going to venture out, afraid she might mess up her hair.

May started crying and ran to Ed, tackling him and then she crawled under his jacket. Ed sat up and blinked; unaware that anything happened and continued trying to catch one feather.

Double D sighed. "We're going to return all of the money except 50 cents… At least we serviced one person." Double D went to his house and came back with a broom, with which he instantly started sweeping up the feathers.

"Double D~!" Marie sang as she skipped over and grabbed his arm and took him down into the pile of feathers he had just gathered up. They sent the feathers into the air yet again. She laughed lightly; looking up at the flurries it reminded her of snow, just beautiful…

Double D had let out a girlish scream before falling onto his butt with Marie, his heart nearly hopped out of his chest. "Marie!"

"Hey sugar pie!" Marie grinned and batted her long eyelashes of her beautiful hazel eye that was visible.

Double D frowned. "That wasn't humorous, Marie…" He blinked, cocking his head a bit. With all of the feathers floating around her like that, she actually looked kind of pretty… He quickly shook his head.

"Oh baby, don't be like that." Her eye sparkled miraculously. "Now give me some sugar!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"No, no, no, Marie!" Double D whined and tried to shimmy out of her arms, stretching his neck to avoid anymore kisses.

But she still managed to kiss him on the cheeks and neck and then pinned him to the pavement. She looked into his wide, frightened eyes and just as she was going to plant one right one his lips she got the wind knocked out of her, rolling off of him.

Lee had gotten so pissed with Eddy she ran out from cover of the tree and Eddy ran away from her. He hopped right over Marie and Double D but Lee didn't notice them and she ended up kicking Marie in the side.

Marie rolled onto her hands and knees and growled. "LEE!" She then tackled her sister. So then the two girls were threw into a fight, rolling around on the ground and yelling and screeching. Eddy took the time to gather up Double D, grab Ed and run. They all went to Ed's house and were panting by then.

"That went better than I expected!" Eddy exclaimed, hugging the jar of quarters.

"Did you not hear me, Eddy? We have to give all of it back except the 50 cents from Kevin." Double D said.

"No… Sock Head, why?" Eddy groaned.

"Kevin was the only one to ride it."

Eddy groaned even more.

Then Ed let out a chuckle. "No more tickle monsters!" He then did a random jump in the air and May fell out of his jacket with an, "Oof!"

Eddy, Double D, and May all simultaneously screamed and then, late as ever, Ed yelled, "KANKER!" He then scampered under his bed, shaking. "I didn't feel the intruder…"


	5. Chapter 5

May grinned and crawled over to Ed's bed. "Hello, poo-key!" She then attempted to crawl under the bed with him but when she managed to squeeze under he popped right out and ran and hid under the cushion of his chair.

Eddy and Double D just stared, wide eyed and jaws dropped.

"There is a Kanker invader, Eddy…" Double D said as May then tried to dive under the cushion too, the same thing happen with the bed, she went in and he went out. Eddy could just barely nod to acknowledge Double D. "This is bad, very bad… The Kankers stick together, so all with flock to one or vice versa."

"Then get her out of here!" Eddy shouted.

"I-I… How? I don't know how to Eddy!" Double D exclaimed.

"Lumpy!" Eddy yelled and Ed was instantly called to attention while May was searching in the bathroom. "Make your girlfriend leave!"

Ed frowned. "She's not my friend Eddy! She's evil space alien with big eyes and big lips and she wants to kill me!"

"Well, get her out of here, lumpy!"

"But Eddy!"

"You've gotta take one for the team, Ed." Eddy put a hand on Ed's shoulder.

Ed started crying and May came out of the bathroom, Ed resorted in climbing out of the window and May followed, energetic and enthusiastic for a chase!

Eddy and Double D sighed in relief. "I don't like that one, Sock Head…"

"I don't either, Eddy." Double D shook his head. "We should go to your house because I'm very afraid that the noise coming from Ed's bathroom is coming from a creature biologically engineered from the scum and unmentionable things in his bathtub."

"Uh, yeah, let's go Sock Head."

Elsewhere…

"No, no, no!" Ed screeched running around the cul-de-sac over and over again.

"Ed! Stop running, honey bunches!" May yelled, her stamina was running extremely low. So she gathered all of her strength to jump, lunged herself at him and they both tumbled to the floor. She sighed laying there on him, catching her breath.

"May!" Lee and Marie came running towards them all scuffed up and hair pulled and messy, bruises and scratches all over them.

May smiled and propped herself up to look into Ed's face. He was frozen but shaking, scared. "Oh, I love you!" She exclaimed and kissed him right on the lips.

May was then pulled off of him and dragged back home.

"Are you crazy, May?" Lee was fixing her hair in curlers. "How could you say that? How could you say the 'L' word?"

May shrugged, giggling a little. "I just wanted to, you know? Because… I do." She burst into more giggles; she was brushing her long blond hair.

"Well, you don't say it! You don't say it!" Lee exclaimed.

"Exactly because then he has power over you…" Marie added, walking out of the bathroom with a towel around her head.

"Yes, you have to wait for him to say it first! Jeez…" Lee rubbed at her temples.

"You're lucky your Ed isn't the brightest." Marie muttered.

"Shut up!" May snapped, and then grew quiet. She really didn't have anything to say to that.

Marie and Lee snickered. "We've got school tomorrow…" Lee sighed and stretched. "So let's get to sleep girls..."

"Uh, why?" May gapped but started to head towards her room.

"We've grown ladies and now we must start being more responsible… Besides the faster we go to sleep the faster we can dream about our Ed boys!" Lee grinned. "And then we can see our Ed boys at school!"

"Oh, yay!" May skipped into her room and Marie nodded at Lee as they all parted their ways.

The next morning…

A simple buzzing, coming from an alarm clock sitting in the hall outside of all of the girl's open doors, disrupted the soft snoring and not so soft snoring through the trailer and none of the girls moved, a minute passed and the buzzing became louder. That got a stir from the girls; Marie pressed her pillow over her head. Another minute passed and the buzzing became excruciatingly loud. Lee groaned and basically fell out of her bed in a heap of blankets. A redheaded monster emerged from the blankets and she grabbed the clock, throwing it against the wall where it crashed into bits and plastic pieces.

"GET UP!" Lee screeched and then slammed the door to the bathroom so hard it shook the whole place.


	6. Chapter 6

"You freakin' suck Lee." Marie said as she puckered her lips and smeared them with red lipstick. She was looking at herself in a murky girl's bathroom mirror. They were at school in the bathroom that they basically owned (charged any girl willing enough to risk facing the Kankers). The dark walls were covered in their scrawling and attempts and drawing the Eds and lots and lots of lipstick stains on them.

Lee just snorted and yet again bounced her curls. May was busy doodling on a wall grinning all dopey like. Marie sighed and pulled out her mascara, batting her already long eyelashes, painting them black, really making them more noticeable. She left her other eye alone though, left if hidden behind the curtain of her bangs.

Marie gripped the edges of the sink and looked into the disgusting stained sink before meeting her own gaze in the mirror once more. She let out a puff of breath and got lost in her thoughts. When Marie looked in the mirror she saw much of nothing, she just saw a girl with blue hair and red lips and eyelashes that could stir up a wind and one hazel eye that was like olives and caramel and fire all mixed together. She stuck out her tongue at herself and then the bathroom door burst open, a frantic girl doing the 'pee pee' dance.

Lee smirked. "$1, honey…" She reached out a hand to receive.

"But it was 75 cents last week!" The girl exclaimed.

"Well, the service of our bathroom is climbing higher in demand so $1 or you can piss yourself." Lee had a sneer on and May was laughing at the girl and then resumed to doodle.

The girl groaned and slapped a dollar bill in Lee's hand and then ran into a stall, slamming the door. Lee smiled satisfied and then looked to her sisters. "I suppose we should move along before things get messy." She said in a tone only May and Marie could hear. Lee led the way out, Marie sauntered with her hands in her pockets and May basically skipped out before the girl screamed and the toilet overfilled and wouldn't stop.

Lee, Marie and May burst out laughing and busted into their class, which they luckily shared with the Ed boys. Everyone already residing in the classroom froze, all chatter stopping and the boys became as white as sheets. The Kankers strutted into class and slowly soft murmurs of chatter started up again but Eddy didn't take their presence so quietly. "No! Why do you have to be here today?"

Lee shrugged and smiled crookedly, sauntering over. She went and sat on his desk. "We just felt like, baby."

"Well, just 'feel' like leaving, okay? Mondays suck enough without you…" Eddy stood up to get away from her.

And that commenced a little game of classroom cat and mouse.

May just went ahead and tackled Ed in a big hug, which sent him into screams and spasms then into moans and cries, he ended up curling into a ball. May just sat on him, spacing out.

Marie went over and took a seat next to Double D without even glancing at him. He just sits there twitching and watching her. Marie then looked around and frowned. "Yo, teacher! Is this a class or what? What're we doing?" She barked at the frightened looking man behind his desk.

"Oh, y-you're right, Miss Kanker… We're going into the poetry unit." He stuttered and started to straighten himself out.

"Everyone shut up and take your seats! We're gonna learn stuff, you pea brains!" Marie shouted.

"Uhm… Thank you, Miss Kanker."

May and Lee looked at Marie, utterly confused and in their confusion they took their seats. Eddy and Ed looked at the blue-headed girl like she just threw up worms and Double D looked at her, completely and utterly stunned. Usually, it was Lee that got everything in order.

"S-so…" The teacher then started cautiously on his lesson.

Marie was focusing really hard when a piece of paper was slipped onto her desk from Lee hat traveled all the way to her; she received it from Double D. She unfolded it: _Is something going on?_

Marie just wrote: No.

_Then what was that all about?_

Nothing.

_I'm going to jump across these several desks and beat you up if you don't tell me what you're doing._

I'm being… civil.

_WHY?_

I just wanted to see was DD would do…

_Well, he's just as freaked out as everyone else._

Good… I kind of hate him right now.

_Why?_

Because he's a stupid boy…

_All boys are stupid._

But he is super smart which makes him extremely stupid and I just hate him, so let me hate him in my own way.

_Okay._

**A/N: **Haha, so… I'm not sure what I'm doing right now, I'm just writing as I go along. So, I am aware Marie seems kind of bipolar in a way, it's just her frustration with all of her feelings and she doesn't understand any of it at the moment. So just bear with me, please? Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Double D was insanely interested in Marie's sudden interest in actually learning in school. She had this sudden determination about her and it made her look gorgeous. He couldn't help but observe the way she bit the eraser of her pencil when she concentrated and how her shoulders hunched over when she stared down at her paper.

They were in high school now, not middle school-ers anymore, sophomores to be exact. Double D was already at a junior level and he was just a freshman. Eddy was barely passing. Ed, he was in special classes… But often didn't go to his actual classes because for some reason Eddy needed Lumpy for every one of his classes; maybe to boost his own self-esteem. Double D knew that May was barely passing, Lee was excelling in Kanker standards and Marie was quite average in her grades. Marie was beyond average in every other way.

Double D wanted to shake himself, he was sure it was just teenage hormones taking over.

"Marie is totally freaking me out… She's acting all… normal." Eddy was muttering as they walked in the hall. "Kankers aren't normal, period."

Double D scrunched up his brow at Eddy. "Maybe Marie has changed."

"Kankers don't change, Sock Head! Kankers are Kankers and that's all they'll ever be. They are evil girls that just want to kiss all the time and… that's just gross." It was obvious Eddy wasn't really sure what he was saying and if he didn't shut up now he would just keep talking and talking and talking.

"I packed extra gravy today, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed and grinned down at the floor with his hands in his pockets, it looked like he was trying to tear through his pockets.

"That's great, Lumpy." Eddy muttered. "…Maybe that Kanker is planning something!"

Double D sighed. "You're being much too suspicious, Eddy. You're being quite the pessimist toward all of the Kankers. Maybe they've changed."

"Marie had you pinned to the floor and was smooching you all over just the other day!" Eddy exclaimed, looking at his long time friend like he had just damned all money to hell, angry and betrayed.

"I've changed also, Eddy and… I don't feel bothered as much as I used to toward Marie." Double D explained slowly and ended with a sigh. "She's just a girl Eddy, not as bad as dictator at and she's misunderstood."

"…Every word that came out of your mouth sounded like 'Marie…Marie… I love you… Marie… Kiss me, kiss me.'" Eddy gagged a bit. "You must be kidding right? The Kankers don't deserve us, they're kind of trailer trash you know?" Eddy was just letting his big mouth run. "We deserve sexy ladies! Personally, I'd want a chick with crazy amazing curves and who knows how to have a fun time and has an awesome laugh and has red-" He stopped for moment and blinked his widening eyes. "What the…?"

Double D tried to cover the knowing smirk that was crawling across his lips; he had to stifle the snicker that rose in his throat.

"What? Who did I just…?" Eddy trailed off.

"I believe this dream girl of yours is-" Double D was about to input but Eddy held up his hand and shook his head.

"Don't say a thing."

Double D smiled with a small chuckle and looked at Ed. "What about you Ed? Do fancy anyone?"

"I like chickens, Double D." Ed replied hugging himself.

Double D laughed. "No, a girl, Ed. Do you like a girl?"

"Naz is pretty, Double D." Ed said this time. "I like girls who eat."

Double D blinked, surprised. Ed has never said so much in one go. Double D couldn't help but point out, "All girls eat, Ed, it's necessary to live."

"No, like a lot, Double D!" Ed exclaimed. "Like a whole turkey on thanksgiving…"

Double D smiled and laughed a little, he was right. Maybe the Kankers have changed and maybe they have too! It seemed like a good change. Double D kept thinking like this as Ed continued describing his dream girl.

"And she's got to be pretty, Double D, like Naz but not Naz. 'Cause Naz and Kevin belong together." Ed laughed a little and then continued more. "And she has to cook, Double D, like toast and gravy, all of the time. And we'll have chickens… And toast… And gravy. Gravy is yummy, Double D."

And just like that Ed reverted back into his kind of mindless self.

The bell rang and Double D was instantly shot with panic. "I'm late? I'm late!" He then ran the rest of the way to class with Eddy and Ed in his wake.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of school was a complete snooze. Marie went straight to the meadow after the dismissal bell. May and Lee stayed after to torment the cheer leading team. Even though Marie always loved to watched the cheerleaders tumble from their human pyramid and stick gum on the bench, she decided to pass.  
Marie had gone to the library and pulled out a poetry book, since they'd be doing poetry stuff in English. And if Marie was going to start pretending to be a good student, she decided she'd be a _very_ good student.  
She let out a deep sigh, her back propped up against her bag. She held a semi-thick book with a white cover and black doodles. _Where the Sidewalk Ends by Shel Silverstein_. "Okay, Mister Shel. What do you have for me?" Marie hummed, very bored.  
She opened the book to a random page and read aloud:  
"I'm making a list! I'm making a list of things I must say for politeness! And goodness and kindness and gentleness... sweetness and rightness: Hello. Pardon me. How are you? Excuse me. Bless you. May I? Thank you. Goodbye. If you know some that I've forgot, please stick them in your eye..."  
The poem made a grin sneak right onto Marie's face, she had scoffed and snorted at the list and then when she finished the poem she cracked up. It was a loud and snorting laugh. She tried to smother it in her hand. Her laughter only started to calm down when tears were brought into her eyes.  
"Wow..." She breathed out. There were happy lines at the corner of her visible eye as she smiled and started to read more of Mister Shel's poems.  
Being a 'good' student might not be so hard after all.

**A/N:** Okay... where should I start? Mm... I'm sorry for being a butt, you guys! I'm sorry that I've been lazing around. But no more! I AM BACK, YOU HEAR?! That's right~! I really do apologize for the major case of writer's block. I felt really bad about you peeps waiting on Love Sick, so I decided to write. I just wrote so, I apologize if this chapter is crap or just off the handle, I'm just getting back in the groove and sorting this out. So! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING LOVE SICK! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!


	9. Chapter 9

"Found ya!" May exclaimed, skipping into the meadow where Marie was still reading Mister Shel's book of poems. It was late in the afternoon, the sun was still high enough that Marie could get a couple minutes more of reading.

Lee waltzed into the meadow, after her blond sister. She scanned the area and huffed. "This is where you disappear to? An empty field?"

Marie looked up in surprise. She looked all around and then gasped. "What're you two doing here?! Go away! Go home!"

"No." Lee walked over and sat down in front of Marie. "I think its time- May! Get over here!- for our serious talk."

May plopped down beside Marie. "We gonna be serious, are we?"

The Kankers had one serious talk each year. Apparently, it was time for this year's one.

Lee nodded, her curls bobbing around. "Time to get serious. Ready? One, two, three..."

The usual carefree and mischievous air about the sisters quickly dispersed and was replaced with serious tension that had built up over time.

"Let me just say. May, you've been more annoying than usual!" Lee said, pointing at the girl and then faced Marie. "Calm down, okay? I'm the oldest. You guys should listen to me more! Marie, stop being a flippy bitch. You've been acting completely bipolar. Don't BS me. I'm you sister, I know when somethings up. I think you're sick."

"What?!" Marie's eyes widened. "Am not! I'm perfectly fine."

Lee grabbed the book from Marie. "You're drifting from the Kanker way, Marie! First, you're acting weird with Double D. Second, you're going away more often. Third, you're paying attention in class!"

"Fifth! You're reading!" May had grabbed the book from Lee and waved it around in front of Marie's face.

Marie pouted, clenching her fists. She started to turn red. "There's nothing wrong with me! Give it back!" She lunged at May.

May screamed and the book went tumbling. May got a hand and knee in the face as Marie scrambled to retrieve the book. Marie grabbed the book and hugged it to her chest. She slowly turned and looked at her sisters. "Let me explain..."

Lee crossed her arms, a grimace fixed on her face. "Explain."

"How old are we right now?" Marie questioned. "Like 16 or whatever, right? And we'll either graduate or not. Which do you wanna do, Lee?"

Lee pursed her lips and looked from Marie to May. May was lying on er side, curled up and clutching her face, moaning and groaning.

"No!" Marie snapped. "I'm asking about **you**, not whether May will or not. Do you want to graduate, Lee?"

Lee shrugged and turned her head, rubbing her chin on her shoulder, nervously. "I guess so..."

"Good, because you're smart! May probably won't graduate. And I wanna try, okay? I wanna try. And I'm going to have to work a lot harder than you do." Marie said.

Sighing, Lee pressed a hand to her forehead. "Alright, alright. Calm down... Okay, I guess I understand where you're coming from, Marie."

Marie cracked a grin. "I knew you would, sis!"

"But you know what that means, right?" Lee looked her sister in the eye. "Limited Ed boy action!"

Marie blinked, surprised. "Ah... Okay..." She sighed. "Actually, that's good. Sockhead would distract me anyway... with his ultimate nerdery."

Lee snorted and slapped Marie's arm. "Love you, sis." Lee hugged Marie before getting up. "Serious talk over." She clapped and brushed the dry grass off of her jeans. "Get up, May! You're getting a bunch of grass in your hair!" She snapped.

May popped up off the ground with a horrified expression. "No!"

"Let's go home." Lee looked over her shoulder at Marie.

"Alright." Marie grabbed her bag and shoved the book inside. "Let's go home." A small crooked smile graced her lips.

**A/N:** Another chapter! Apologies if it is horribleh... I DID MY BEST! Will Marie really change or no? We'll see~! THANK YOU FOR READING!


	10. Chapter 10

Marie was **wrong**.

Being a "good student" was the hardest thing a girl could do; the hardest thing a _Kanker _could do. She was only really trying in English; in all of the other classes she either slept or she didn't go to the class at all.

"I feel like giving up. I'm not smart, Lee..." Marie groaned, laying on the top of their trailer, sunbathing with Lee and May. May had fallen asleep and her entire front was turning red. Marie was lying on her stomach now and staring at her blank notebook. Lee was a master at tanning, turning over every ten minutes for an even tan. She was soaking up the sun, wearing her big sunglasses.

"You're not even trying." Lee snorted.

"I am trying." Marie insisted and tapped her pencil on the pages.

"What do you even have to do?"

"I have to write a poem."

"That's like the easiest thing... Just write what you see and feel and think and you don't even have to put commas or periods." Lee said with a small grin.

"Really?" Marie started to nibble on the eraser of her pencil. She was wracking her brain for something to write about. She could write about that sandwich she found under her bed earlier or... maybe about May's sunburn. Marie just groaned and pushed her notebook away, rolling onto her back. "Screw it!"

"You know what I heard? Double D is trying to convince my hubby to get a real job." Lee grinned and chuckled, just imagining Eddy working. "My man~ A working man! Mm!"

"Lucky you~" Marie hummed, drowsily. "Ah, I'm not going to fall asleep up here." She sat up and got onto her feet, collecting her things before she went over to the side of the trailer and slid down the side. She stuck the landing and then walked into the trailer to just pass out on the couch.

* * *

"Eddy, being employed and working is a very reasonable way to get money unlike all of your other silly scams. I have to say, I believe we are growing out of those. The other cul-de-sac kids are growing out of them too, and sick of them, actually..." Double D continued his whole lecture as Eddy started to tune him out and doze off.

"If you want, I will get a job with you." Double D suggested and Eddy practically sprung up from his spot with a big grin.

"You mean that, Sockhead?" Eddy laughed.

"Sure, Eddy." Double D smiled. "We could get a job at the movie theater. I did some research and the employees get several benefits. For example, free movies and incentive programs, as well as advancement opportunities!"

"Free movies _and_ moo-lah! It's a dream, Double D." Eddy nodded, approvingly and whacked his taller, lankier friend on the back.

"We have to apply first, Eddy. Then I'm sure we'll have to go through the interview process..." Double D continued on, starting to figure out dates and schedules in his head. "Of course, our education should be our first priorities and I have Student Council as well as the Debate Team and MESA. There's a lot on my plate already but I'm sure I'd be able to take on the job on the weekends." He inhaled to continue only for Eddy to cut him off.

"Yeah, well, that's great, Sockhead. Just tell me when we start." Eddy smiled, though it looked more like a sneer. "I'll see you later." He then left Double D to his own devices.

**A/N:** Apologies for the lack of updates! I'm doing my best! Thank you for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best!


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you very much, sir, you won't be disappointed." Double D assured his new boss with a nervous, slightly twitching smile. He had been able to convince the man to give both him _and_ Eddy a job. They'd mostly just be sweeping the movie theaters out between the ending and beginning of the movies. Double D was certain that he wouldn't disappoint... but he wasn't so sure about his friend.

Double D excused himself from his boss' company and headed back towards the cul-de-sac to talk to Eddy about their new responsibilities. On the walk, he starting feeling a bit guilty for not vouching for Ed too but Double D didn't feel Ed was ready for such a bit responsibility. Ed did like movies so maybe Double D would help him apply for a job at the movie rental shop.

"Eddy!" Double D called to his friend, knocking on the boy's door. "I have wonderful news!"

Eddy swung the door open with a large yawn, his hair stuck up in different directions. "Sockhead, its Saturday... I'm not due until 2 o' clock."

Double D gave his friend a confused look and glanced at the watch on his wrist. "It's one in the afternoon Eddy. It's not healthy to get _too_ much sleep."

Despite his reluctance, Eddy let Double D into the house.

"Anyway, I was able to convince Mister Wethermeister of Peach Creek Theatres to give us jobs. It was very generous of him." Double D explained. "We're working in the evenings on Saturday and Sunday. We're starting tomorrow. Here." He dug into his bag to retrieve a Peach Creek Theatres vest that was a very unattractive color that was neither orange nor peach.

"What the hell." Eddy frowned and rubbed the crust from his eyes at Double D dropped the vest in his lap.

"There's no official uniform, just wear black and that." Double D point at the vest. "Please do your best. I'm not going to back up any of your shenanigans or schemes..." He let out a deep breath before pulling on a grin. "Isn't this exhilarating, Eddy? Our first job!"

"Oh, you have no idea, Sockhead..." Eddy rolled his eyes. "I'm ecstatic."

* * *

_The sky **nope**  
_

_Birthdays are stupid **no**  
_

_He doesn't know how much I **NO**  
_

"Dammit!" Marie shouted and threw her notebook across the trailer. The pages flutters and slapped against the wall and then onto the floor. "May!"

"What?!" May screeched from the bathroom. She was sitting on the counter, basically in the sink as she pouted, her buck teeth poking her bottom lip a little and sniffled at her red reflection. She was rubbing aloe vera all over. "I hate you..." May whined.

"I hate you too." Marie got up and went over to bathroom, poked her head in, looking at her sister. "Hey. What do you think about?"

May didn't look at Marie, just tenderly touched her red skin. Marie's question basically went in one ear and out the other.

"Did you hear me?" Marie jabbed a finger into May's sunburnt shoulder.

"OW!" May screamed. "I heard ya! Geez... I don't know. I don't know." She answered. "What do ya think I think?"

"Honestly?" Marie blinked at her sister, bored. "I think that you think you don't have to think about anything."

"What's that supposed mean?" May frowned.

"I don't know." Marie rolled her eyes. "Why don't you _think_ about it?" Marie whirled around only to almost bump right into Lee.

Lee had her hair in curlers at the moment. "Did you finish your poem thing?"

"No." Marie huffed.

"How about we all go to the movies tomorrow?" Lee suggested. "You might just need a break or something."

"I'm not going out like this!" May cried.

"Then you can stay home!" Lee plopped down on the couch to apply a fresh coat of red nail polish to her finger and toe nails.

"Fine!"

* * *

Sunday evening...

Eddy was leaning against his lobby dustpan watching Double D sweep the aisles between the seats in record time. The theater was a bit dim but it was easy to see everything. Double D was such a clean freak as well as a control freak all Eddy had to do was stand back.

"Did you see that cute girl working at the ticket booth?" Eddy asked. "Do you think I could score her number?"

"Diane?" Double D said, concentrating on getting the popcorn that was stuck behind the leg of one of the chairs. "She's a nice girl."

"So _could I get her number_ or what?" Eddy huffed.

"Maybe." Double D replied and then stood at the top most stair to look at his work. Nothing was sparkling clean but it was good enough since moviegoers were to file in within the next minute. "Let's go."

They exited the theater, Eddy rolling a trashcan out behind him and then left it to the side of the door. "So when are we going to get those perks? You know, free movies? Free popcorn?"

"We don't get free popcorn, Eddy." Double D scoffed, lightly.

"Then _movies_. Why can't we just sit in one, since we'll clean 'em out afterward anyway?"

"I don't think that's allowed, Eddy." Double D shook his head.

"Just one!" Eddy grinned and nudged his friend. "Come on! Just one..."

Double D glanced at Eddy. "No."

Eddy groaned and grumbled. "Fine... I'm going to get popcorn."

"We don't get free-"

"I know! I'll pay for it, a _small_ popcorn." Eddy said.

Double D started sweeping up stray pieces of popcorn in the hall, waiting for Eddy to come back. Once Eddy came back, he came back running and without popcorn.

"Sockhead!" Eddy hissed, quietly. "The Kankers are here!"

"They are?" Double D rose an eyebrow in interest.

Eddy grimaced in disgust at his friend. "Don't look like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you want to see them!"

"I don't." Double D tried to say.

Eddy just waved it off. "Anyway, I am _not_ going to let them see us." He grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him into a movie that had just started, the theater was dark already, the only light coming from the screen and then little line of lights along the stairs. He pushed Double D down into a seat in the front section and Double D started to protest but was smothered into silence by the glares from the moviegoers around them.

Double D started to relax into his seat just a little bit when he heard Eddy curse, quietly. He looked over his shoulder to see Marie and Lee walk into the small theater. Double D turned back around in his seat, sucking in a deep breath as he turned his gaze to the screen. He felt nerves twisting up in his gut for some reason.

As luck would have it, Marie and Lee chose to take the seat right in front them. Eddy had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle noises of protest and detest. He was practically holding his breath, trying not to breath in their air or something...

Marie and Lee sat there eating popcorn and slurping their drinks, noisily. They put their heads together every once in a while to whisper something to one another. Even though they were just trying to enjoy like everyone else, Eddy looked like he wanted to kick the backs of their chairs.

Double D frowned at his friend and shifted in his chair only to freeze. He was sitting in one the really creaky chairs and this one happened to be especially loud. He pressed his lips together in a thin line and looked up only to meet one beautiful hazel eye. He quickly looked away with an awkward cough.

Lee grinned, looking at the two Ed boys. She easily climbed over the back of the chair and plopped down beside Eddy. "Hey, baby." She whispered to him and he just grunted and refused to look at the girl.

Marie sighed and also climbed over her chair to sit down beside Double D. "Hi."

Double D put on a small smile. "Hi."

They watched the movie but Double D was very aware of the fact that his and Marie's hands were very close. Their pinkies where almost touching. He felt very warm and he was embarrassed to realize that he wanted to hold her hand...

**A/N:** I have no more excuse~ I just haven't updated because I haven't but summer is right around the bend so expect more! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
